One of the abilities of an enterprise portal is to provide a variety of status monitoring, analysis, reports, and other data from backend data providers to visiting clients. Currently, the data from many data providers is often in the format of industry standard XML, which then must be translated into HTML for clients to view in a browser. In other words, the backend data provider typically transforms the XML data into web-enabled HTML layout for users to view the output (such as report title, report icon, bar/pie/line charts, URL hyperlinks) prior to communicating the data to the portal.